


For Your Amusement

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will spends the day at the amusement park, but their fun is interrupted by an unlikely visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Amusement

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @gatheroundass-butts on tumblr

“What do you mean I’m too tall? He’s tall too!”

“Sir, I’m sorry, but we can’t let you on the ride.”

Sam runs his hands over his face. “Uh, okay. That’s fine. I’ll wait here.”

Dean laughs. “Ha ha, sorry, Sammy. Maybe the next ride.”

“Yeah, shut up... Have fun. You too, Cas.”

Castiel furrows his brow. “I’ll try.”

“’Kay,” Dean claps a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Let’s go!”

Sam watches as Dean and Castiel take their seats on the ride and pull the harnesses down from over their heads. Looking like a five year old, Dean waves to him, a huge grin on his face. Castiel just stares at back of the seat in front of him. From hidden speakers, a voice recording reminds passengers of the usual safety measures and then counts down from ten. After ‘one’, the ride takes off.

Sam sighs and waits on the platform. They drove a full day from their last job to get to San Antonio, waited an hour in line to just get into Six Flags, waited _another_ hour in line for the _Poltergeist_ , and now Sam couldn’t get on the ride. Just his luck.

Less than five minutes later, the rollercoaster pulls in. Both Dean’s and Castiel’s hair have been blown straight up.

“Dude, that was _awesome_!” Dean exclaims, almost reverently.

Sam smiles. “How about you, Cas? How was your first roller coaster?”

Castiel glares. “I am…not doing that again. It was terrifying. And…I’m pretty sure I’m going to throw up.”

“Aw, come on, Cas – it wasn’t _that_ bad…” Dean chuckles.

“It was _very_ bad! I don’t understand the entertainment humans find in these contraptions.”

Sam and Dean share a look, but keep themselves from laughing. The three of them leave the _Poltergeist_ and wander around the park, weaving their way through the crowds.

“Okay, then – next ride,” Sam prompts. “I was thinking we could go on _Superman_. It looks pretty cool.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Dean agrees. “But first, I wanna get a picture of us from the ride.”

“I – I don’t think that’s necessary, Dean,” Castiel protests weakly.

Dean scoffs. “Too friggin’ bad, man! Hey look – we can one over there.” The boys walk over to a booth for souvenir photos. After providing the vendor with the required information, Dean gets a photo from the ride.

He throws his head back. “Jesus Christ…aw, man, this is the best!”

Sam is already laughing. “Wait – wait let me see – holy crap!” In the picture, Dean has his arms raised high and appears to be laughing. Castiel, on the other hand, is gripping his harness tightly, his knuckles deathly white. His jaw is clenched tightly and his eyes are wide with fear.

Dean is doubled over and Sam is wiping tears from his eyes. Castiel takes the picture away from Sam and takes a look at it himself. He can’t help but smile a little.

“I suppose I do look…rather ridiculous.”

“Always the quick one, aren’t we, Castiel?”

The boys stop laughing and turn around.

“Hello, boys,” Crowley greets them.

“Crowley,” Sam begins. “What are you doing here?”

“Moose. Pleasure, as always, to see you well and healthy. As for me, I’m here doing the same as you – taking a little time off.”

“Bull,” Dean responds. “What do you want Crowley?”

“I need a word with Castiel.”

Castiel narrows his eyes. “About what?”

“It’s a private matter.”

“If it’s that important, you can speak to me here.”

Crowley nods his head. “I see…well, in that case –“ And he snaps his fingers.

Crowley and Castiel are now standing on the roof of a building. They can hear the busy traffic several stories below and loud music being played in the distance.

“Where are we?” Castiel inquires.

“Los Angeles.”

Castiel nods. “Okay. I’m here. What did you want to discuss?”

“Naomi.”

“Naomi? What about her?”

“Well, I assume you’re familiar with her…work. And I wanted to give you a bit of a ‘heads up’.”

“Elaborate.”

“Well, let’s just say I know someone who, in turn, knows several other people – who also happen to know _other_ people…and one of them may have let slip that Naomi has got an eye out for you.”

Castiel thinks this over, unsure of whether to believe this or not. “Why are you warning me, Crowley? What possible benefit could you gain from this?”

“What? Can’t I just be… _helpful_ once in a while?”

Castiel gives him a disbelieving look.

“Huh…I guess not, then,” and Crowley snaps his fingers again.

Castiel is back at Six Flags. He looks around and sees the brothers sitting at a bench. They look up and see him. He walks toward them and they stand at the same time to greet him.

“Cas – where’d you go?” Sam asks worriedly.

“Los Angeles, apparently.”

“Okay…What did Crowley want?” Dean inquires.  

“He – he…” Castiel struggles to think. He and Crowley spoke not even five minutes ago, but Castiel had no recollection of the topic of conversation. It was like a piece of his memory had been erased.

“Hey, you okay, Cas?”

“I’m fine, Sam. I just – I feel slightly disorientated.”

“Alright…let’s call it a day then,” Dean suggests, apprehensive. Castiel nods in agreement and the trio heads toward the exit.

As they make their way through the crowds of screaming children and loud conversations, Sam can’t help but look back. He sees _Superman_ and _Poltergeist_ towering in the distance. He sighs. Maybe he’ll have better luck if they ever go to Disneyland.

 


End file.
